


Letting You In

by ohmakemeahercules



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmakemeahercules/pseuds/ohmakemeahercules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interpretation/expansion about what happened during the lift kiss in 05x23. Based on Letting You In by Kris Allen. I do not own the characters or song used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting You In

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I've written fan fiction for over half my life, but this piece is my first time writing anything Captain Swan related. Set during the lift kiss in 5x23 and based on Letting You In by Kris Allen. Took a little artistic liberty in Emma’s words that prompted the kiss. All characters and songs belong to their original writers. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr at ohmakemeahercules if you want to chat! Thanks for reading :) <3

_ Boarded up, sealed off, with a chair against door _ __  
_ Deadbolt locked for each one that came before _ __  
  


Emma Swan parked her Yellow Bug along Main Street in Storybrooke, Maine. The town’s antique charm remained the same as the first time she brought Henry back just a few years ago. He sat in the back seat with his first crush, Violet, as they listened to music on his phone. Indeed they’d both changed since that day. He was the innocent kid yet to be jaded by the Land Without Magic and she with razor sharp edges ready to attack at any second.

_ And I set that chain forever in its place _ __  
_ Swore to myself I'd never make the same mistakes _ __  
  


Back then, she was hellbent on preventing any sort of emotional attachment to Henry or the town. She was supposed to bring him back to Regina, stay the night and return to Boston the next day. Yet intuition told her something was amiss. She stayed, propelling an insane roller coaster ride of disappearances, meddling with the mayor’s corrupt plans and finding out magic was actually real. Not to mention finding out two people she’d considered friends were actually her parents. Her mind couldn't process the absurdity and outlandish antics straight out of a story book. 

_ And then you, you came to me _ __  
_ And in your hand's a skeleton key _ __  
  


Meeting Killian a year later further complicated matters. One look into those ocean blues and Emma knew there was a connection. She recognized the haunted  quality about them, fueled by years of heartache and regret. But by God if she would ever admit it! Everything about him defied logic: he was a centuries old pirate in a young body by magic, a villain in his past life who’d committed heinous acts and a probable womanizer who only looking his next conquest. Their first kiss in Neverland unexpectedly lit a fire in her soul long extinguished by trauma. However, he pleasantly surprised her multiple times in the quest to save Henry. 

  
_ Letting you in was the hardest thing I ever did _ __  
_ The raging war between my heart and head _ _  
_ __ The right one don't always win

Upon her return from New York, not only did Emma face more fantastical foes but her own mind raged on. She  **wanted** to trust Killian-he was the first romantic interest to truly respect her and take things at her pace instead of vice versa. Yet fear would be damned if it didn't go down swinging. It came up with every possible excuse:  _ he’ll either leave or die, he's only here to get between my legs, it's just plain weird to be in love with someone like him.  _ Death challenged those notions as the guilt of unspoken feelings weighed on her mind. Killing him by her own hand (even if for the greater good) was the final straw. She journeyed to the Underworld on a quest to get him back. Again fate was cruel, then inconceivably kind. Now that he was back above ground, she would never let a moment pass by without him knowing exactly how she felt. 

_ Letting you in _ __  
_ I still thank God for that day _ __  
_ When you walked up and knew just what to say _ _  
_ __ To make me come unhinged

David’s old Cadillac sedan krept up the street and came to a halt. Killian emerged from the front seat and immediately smiled once she approached. Emma buried her face in his chest and inhaled a wiff of rum and sea salt. The smell was unequivocally him. Then they broke away and joined hands to stroll down the sidewalk.

_ I still don't know what you saw in me _ _  
_ _ I was beat up, broken down, closed off from everything _

“Killian…” 

“Yes, love? You don't still feel guilty about my return, do you?” He could hear the nerves in her voice.

“No. I don't know about you, but I've had enough death and darkness to last an eternity. You asked me once why I could only admit my feelings in those circumstances. It was fear, plain and simple. Now I'd like to tell you something on an ordinary day.”

“And what’s that?” Killian’s facial expressions always fascinated Emma. His dark and defined features combined with ocean blue eyes depicted every emotion with such clarity. Even a mere eyebrow lift and imperceptible head nod encouraged her. 

_ Here goes.  _ Emma took a deep breath. “I love you.”

Killian smiled earnestly, without a trace of his trademark smugness or smirk. An inner glow lit the whites of his eyes as small dimples formed at the edge of his mouth.  _ I wish he would smile like this more often. But…  _

Her thought was interrupted by his lips meeting hers as he scooped her up in his arms. She balanced herself by wrapping her arms around his shoulders. His kisses tasted especially tender in this moment. They exchanged several amidst contented sighs and moans. 

  
_ But still you knocked and waited patiently _ _  
_ _ Until I found the strength to find an opening _

Finally Killian placed her feet on the ground and stared into her eyes.

“I'm so proud of you, Swan. Truly. You've grown tremendously from the girl who climbed up that beanstalk.”

Emma flushed a shade of soft pink. “Extensive self examination prompted me to question what mattered most. For the longest time, I thought running away kept me safe. But from what? The guilt and regret of words left unsaid far outweighed the risk of getting hurt. I won’t let fear steal away a lifetime of quiet moments with the man I love.”

He smiled. “Glad to hear you’re finally listening.”

“I have been since I met you. Just didn’t allow myself to process the message until now.” She clasped over his hook to imitate hand holding. 

“Maybe I need to change up my delivery.”

Emma shook her head. “Nah. You and eloquent speeches are synonymous at this point.” 

“Well, those words will always be yours, love. I vow every day to express my affections in both tongue and in deed. You’ll never have to ask where we stand because you’ll know.”

“You didn't say it back a minute ago.”

Hook playfully rolled his eyes. “Lifting you up and kissing you senseless like the couple in the bloody movie we watched last night didn't convince you?”

“It's still nice to hear it aloud, though.”

“Aye, it is. I love you, Emma.”

“I love you, too, Kilian.” They exchanged another kiss.

“It does bring me great joy to hear you say that. This kind of bliss hasn't run through my veins for centuries.”

Emma brushed his face with her fingers. “I'll never let you forget it.”

“Neither will I.”

“What do you think of continuing this love fest back at our house? 

“Our home. That sounds lovely.”

She snapped her fingers; a moment later they were on the front door step.

Killian took the house keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. “Shall we, my darling?”

“Yes we shall.” They walked into the front hall with linked arms then closed the door behind them. This moment belonged to them alone. They'd earned a week's worth of quiet time. 

  
_ Then you, you came to me _ __  
_ And in your hand's a skeleton key _ __  
__  
_ Letting you in was the hardest thing I ever did _ __  
_ The raging war between my heart and head _ __  
_ The right one don't always win _ __  
_ Letting you in _ __  
_ I still thank God for that day _ __  
_ When you walked up and knew just what to say _ __  
_ To make me come unhinged _ _  
_ __ Letting you in


End file.
